<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Of A Kind by StarboundVoyager</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481619">Three Of A Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboundVoyager/pseuds/StarboundVoyager'>StarboundVoyager</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Card Tricks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboundVoyager/pseuds/StarboundVoyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Urianger, Riol and Thancred have a pleasant night planned. </p>
<p>Assuming Thancred doesn't nap through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riol Forrest/Thancred Waters, Riol Forrest/Urianger Augurelt, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters/Riol Forrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Card Tricks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Of A Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My love again to my friends who encourage these ridiculous shenanigans &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Urianger nudges the door open, tray balanced delicately in one hand. Riol is reclined on his bed, petting Thancred's hair as he naps resting against him. The two of them look a picture of leisure, lounging in his bed, wrapped up in each other. Urianger raises an eyebrow, finding a place for the tray on his desk.</p>
<p>"Hath our plans for the evening changed?" </p>
<p>Thancred shifts against Riol's stomach, breathing deeply through his nose in a way Riol knows means he's trying to drag himself into the waking world.</p>
<p>"I'm up, I'm up," He most assuredly isn't, but he makes a valiant effort, sitting up between Riol's legs and kneading his face with the palms of his hands.</p>
<p>"If ye're that tired, we can do this another time?" Riol brushes his fingers through the back of Thancred's hair, smoothing the flyaway strands.</p>
<p>"And miss out on an opportunity like this? Perish the thought!" Thancred chuckles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and catching Riol's hand to press kisses to the inside of his wrist.</p>
<p>The bed dips as Urianger sits behind him, sliding a hand around his waist and down to the inside of his thigh. His fingers trace gentle, whimsical patterns on the fabric of Thancred's trousers while his lips and tongue on Thancred's neck mimic his movements. </p>
<p>Thancred tips his head back, offering Urianger more skin to lavish with kisses while Riol begins to undress. He helps Thancred out of his shirt and slides to his knees in front of the bed to loosen his pants.</p>
<p>"How about we get started?" At Thancred's enthusiastic nod, Riol kisses his way down his stomach, pulling his trousers and smallclothes away.</p>
<p>Only to find the insides of Thancred's thighs slick with oil.</p>
<p>"Someone was eager to get to the main event," Riol laughs with a raised eyebrow, trailing his fingers up the warm, smooth skin of Thancred's inner thigh. He skirts around his dick, listening to the gasp when he drags just a touch too close.</p>
<p>"What did thou envision when preparing thyself?" Urianger asks, adding hints of teeth to his kisses, drawing blood to the surface of Thancred's skin in pretty bruises. </p>
<p>"You- ah! F-fucking you, fucking myself on you, mhmm." Thancred whimpers, rolling his hips as Riol's fingers find his slick hole, pressing in eagerly with two when he finds no resistance.</p>
<p>"I think we can make that work," Riol smirks, leaning down to bite into Thanced's thigh and enjoying the yelp-turned-moan that it earns him. </p>
<p>"Urianger, if ye would be so kind?" Riol pushes Thancred further back on the bed while Urianger strips himself of his robe and jewellery. He comes back to lie beside Thancred in the nude, pushing a knee between Thancred's thighs and rolling onto his back. </p>
<p>Thancred settles against his leg easily, rubbing gently against his lower thigh in blatant desperation for friction as he leans down to mouth at Urianger's dick. Riol fetches the bottle of lubricant from Urianger's cabinet, settling behind Thancred and pouring a generous amount into his hand. </p>
<p>Thancred, distracted by the taste of Urianger and the urge to get his mouth around him, doesn't notice Riol's other hand until two fingers are already in his mouth, pulling him away from the dick in front of him. Gripping Riol's wrist, he laves his tongue against the fingers, sucking them as far into his mouth as they will go. They're no substitute for either of the (very nice, very impressive) dicks on offer, but Thancred is absorbed by the need to have something in his mouth. Maybe if he's lucky, those fingers will be in his hole soon, but for now he'd rather have them in his mouth.</p>
<p>Riol encourages Thancred to sit up, using his free hand to slick up Urianger's dick and pressing his body against Thancred, forcing him to grind harder against Urianger's hip. A whimper escapes Thancred, muffled around Riol's fingers, and Riol rewards his patience with another in his mouth. Thancred sucks harder as his hips begin to roll in tighter circles against Urianger's hip. </p>
<p>"Ah ah, not so fast," Riol pulls his fingers away, resisting the urge to give in when Thancred whimpers and reaches for his hand. He nudges Thancred forward, which seems to remind him of the main purpose of their foreplay, and he straddles Urianger's hips, sinking down onto his dick eagerly. </p>
<p>Thancred's head rolls backwards as he groans and settles, hips flush to Urianger's. He rocks gently, back and forth, getting a feel for the fill of Urianger's dick within him in a way that clearly teases both of them with the barest ghost of movement.</p>
<p>Eventually, his patience snaps, and Thancred's hips begin to roll first in bigger circles, then in a steady rise and fall motion, until he's slamming himself down onto Urianger. His hands brace against Urianger's stomach, head hanging between them to watch the movement of his own body. Urianger sits up slightly, groaning at the change in angle, and uses two fingers to lift Thancred's chin.</p>
<p>His tongue lolls out hungrily as he pants, moaning when Urianger's hand moves to the back of his neck to slow and guide his thrusts with a hand in his hair.</p>
<p>"Thou requireth fulfilment, still?" Urianger asks, voice low and rough with arousal. Thancred nods as best he can with the hand at the back of his neck, roaming his hands over his and Urianger's bodies. The world spins when Urianger pulls out and flips them, caging Thancred on his belly against the mattress and pointing the two of them towards the edge of the bed where Riol stands, naked and hard. </p>
<p>"Let's see if I can help, sugar." Riol steps closer, putting one knee up on the edge of the bed so Thancred can reach him, wrapping a hand around the base of his dick and taking into his mouth as much as he can.</p>
<p>Thancred's desperate moan vibrates around Riol's dick in a way that makes his knees tremble for a moment, until he shifts his weight and plants his hands either side of Thancred's shoulders. This puts him face-to-face with Urianger, who eases back into Thancred in this new position and presses a sweet kiss to Riol's cheek before he begins to drive into Thancred mercilessly. </p>
<p>Any sounds that Thancred may have made are suppressed by the dick in his mouth, but Riol feels his reaction keenly in the vibration and tension of his throat. Urianger's thrusts are ruthlessly efficient, pushing Thancred further onto Riol's dick and grinding his pelvis against the mattress hard enough to make his eyes roll and water.</p>
<p>Thancred comes faster than expected, with a shudder and a choked groan that sets off Riol too. Urianger continues to thrust, pushing Thancred to the edge of deliciously overstimulated while he laps desperately at Riol's dick, chasing the taste of his spend and passing on the sweet pain-pleasure until Urianger comes across Thancred's thighs with a gasp.</p>
<p>Riol manages to right himself first, pulling away from Thancred's tongue that continues to lap at and kiss his dick. Urianger rolls him over, distracting Thancred by kissing him until Riol can come back with a damp cloth and clean them off.</p>
<p>"Come back," Thancred reaches out for Riol, dragging him back into bed. His lips are swollen and eager, lapping into Riol's mouth and sucking on his tongue. Barely a moment passes before Urianger leaves the bed and walks over to the tray on his desk.</p>
<p>"Aww," Thancred pouts, rolling over and tipping his head backwards off the bed so he can frown at Urianger. Clearly, his displeasure was diminished somewhat when conveyed upside-down, because Urianger turns back to hand Riol a cup of tea and only smirks at him.</p>
<p>"Would thou prefer our refreshments go to waste?" Urianger waves a paper package - dark chocolate, judging by the purple ink logo stamped on the paper - and watches as Thancred's eyes light up.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not!" He stretches his hand out for Urianger to return - with the chocolate.</p>
<p>Riol laughs, pulling a blanket over Thancred's back when he rolls back over to accept the chocolate and a teacup of his own. It's entertaining to watch him unwrap it one-handed, breaking off pieces and rolling them around his mouth, savouring the taste.</p>
<p>"Thou art a dirty tease," Urianger murmurs, pressing a kiss to Thancred's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I assure you, I have no idea what you mean." Thancred replies smugly, sipping at his tea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to share in the joy of FFXIV fanfiction, please consider joining the <a href="https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic">Book Club!</a></p>
<p>If you'd like to chat all things Thancred, then the <a href="https://discord.gg/gRecggY">Thancred Fuckers</a> server might be for you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>